This description relates to techniques for controlling position error calculation of a motor shaft rotating without any current command to the motor.
With the increased interest in reducing dependency on fossil fuels, the use of alternative energy sources has been incorporated into various applications such as transportation. Both public and private transportation vehicles have been developed to run on a fuel other than traditional petroleum based fuels (i.e., petrol, diesel, etc.). Some vehicles solely use alternative energy sources while others combine the functionality of petroleum based systems with alternative energy based systems (e.g., electrical, biofuel, natural gas, etc.). Along with being potentially more cost-effective and having more abundant resources, such alternative energy sources and their byproducts are considered to be more environmentally friendly.